


Are You Bored Yet?

by xxxvidoes



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dom/sub, Gay, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, ddlb, handjobs, piss in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxvidoes/pseuds/xxxvidoes
Summary: Will had always had a small bladder. It had just never been put to the test like this before.





	Are You Bored Yet?

Will had to go. Like really, had to go. He had been holding it all day in favor of sticking by Mike, not wanting to interrupt the good time they were having. Him and Mike had been side by side all day, playing video games and reading comics in the Wheeler basement, them two alone. Just the way he liked it. Ever since Mike and Eleven had broken up in favor of being friends, the two boys had gotten exceptionally close again, spending almost every day together. Today was different though. The air was electrically charged, thick with interest and suppressed feelings. And also Will’s nearly full bladder. He pressed his legs tighter together and tried not to think about it, focusing on crushing Mike in this new game he had brought over.

“I’m so going to destroy you, Will, why don’t you just give up now?”

Will grinned, and looked away from the screen to stick his tongue out at Mike.

“Please. I’ll kill you without any effort, Wheeler.” Then the boys went silent and the basement was filled with the sound of rapidly clicking buttons and grunts from their characters in the game. Everything was going well, Will had actually had an advantage over Mike and was about to beat him with health to spare, when an overwhelming urge to go came over him.

“Mike, M-Mike, pause it. I have to pee.” Mike was the only one who had the authority to pause the game.

“No, man, we’re almost done with the fight! Just hold it.” Another few seconds of button smashing. He literally could not hold it any longer.

“Mike, c’mon I mean it. Pause it.” Mike shook his head and laughed, clearly getting a kick out of Will’s sudden serious demeanor. Will set down his controller beside him and shot straight up.

“Then play without me, dick.” Mike gasped, mocking offense.

“Oh Will, don’t be like that.” Will was already halfway up the stairs, waving Mike’s joke aside. He kept his hand between his legs the whole way to the bathroom, aching for sweet, sweet relief when a loud thumping behind him caught his attention. He turned around to see Mike with a goofy grin on his face.

“What do you want, Mike?” Will groaned, hand on the doorknob. So close. Yet so far.

Why is Mike trying so hard to keep him from going?

“How bad do you have to go?” His face was unreadable.

“Um, enough that I need to walk away from this conversation.” Again, he was blocked from going into the bathroom. This time by Mike’s hand. On the door.

“How bad do you have to go?” Mike persisted, his eyes darkening. Will’s bladder throbbed.

“Really badly. Really badly, okay. Why aren’t you letting me go?”

The air was hot again. Will could hardly breathe. Mike was looking at him in a way that made his stomach flutter.

“Just go now. Right here.” Will was close to doing just that. He had leaked a bit already, warm liquid staining his boxers. Some ran down his leg too, and he was praying Mike hadn’t noticed.

“In your jeans. Go.”

Maybe it was the way Mike was looking at him, or maybe it was the fact that he was about to explode any second now, but he listened. Will stared at the ground as he let go, piss spilling down his legs and soaking into his jeans, pooling noisily on the floor below him.

He couldn’t look at Mike while he did it, he just felt his dark, eager presence standing before him. He was embarrassed. Mike had him wrapped around his finger, so much so that when he asked him to wet his pants like a child, he gave in. So stupid. Will glanced up at Mike nervously, only to see him staring down at the puddle on the floor.

Mike had a boner. Will could see it, poking against his jeans.

Mike stepped closer to him, putting his outstretched palm at Will’s hip.

“Can I?” Will swallowed. His mouth was suddenly really dry.

“Yes.” He whispered. Mike pulled Will closer to him, drifting his palm down onto the wet part of his jeans.

Mike nuzzled into Will’s neck, pressing his lips against the soft skin.

“Mike..” Will whimpered as his hand stroked over his clothed cock, cold fabric wetting the taller boy’s hand.

“You looked so good pissing yourself like that, little boy.” Mike’s voice was dark and rough, almost as if he assumed the position of dom as easily as he would paladin in their campaigns. It made Will’s knees weak with arousal, and he could barely hold back his little moans as Mike rubbed his erection against his wet leg. Mike pressed his lips to Will’s, drinking in his soft sounds and sucking out his bottom lip.

The boys kissed messily. Will ground against Mike’s cock, aching to feel how the hot flesh felt in his mouth. His arms were shaking as he slid his hands into Mike’s hair. He couldn’t believe Mike Wheeler was kissing him.

Mike Wheeler, the boy he had pining after for years now, was kissing him. He seemed pretty into it too, his breathing heavy and there was sweat beading on his forehead.

“Mike.” Will pulled away from the kiss, eyes clinging to the strand of spit that connected them.

“Can I suck your dick?” They were still standing outside the bathroom, Will standing in his own puddle of piss. It wasn’t the ideal spot to be doing this, but it wasn’t like they wanted to pull apart and move somewhere more comfortable. Mike nodded quickly, stroking his thumb across Will’s cheeks and gripping his jaw to lower him down to his knees.

“Sure baby. Get sucking, won’t you?” Will was now kneeling in his own piss. He couldn’t complain though, he was the one that created it after all.

Will watched with heart eyes as Mike unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers. His dick was ginormous, to put it bluntly. Well, as ginormous as a dick could seem to a 14-year-old who had never seen another dick before. Will gaped at it, hanging low in front of his lips, the head blushed red and tip dripping with pre-cum.

“Oh my God, Mike.” Will marveled, surging forward to catch it in his mouth and wrap his lips around the tip, sucking tentatively. Bobbing his head to take more of it down his throat, he swiped his tongue against the slit.

Mike threw his head back and leaned against the wall, his legs shaking with the effort it took to stay upright. Will’s lips felt amazing around him like they were made to be there.

He was bobbing his head faster now, humming around the hot flesh to push Mike closer to the edge.

“Will, Will, oh fuck, Will!” Mike couldn’t help but buck his hips so he was fucking Will’s mouth, gripping onto his hair for leverage.

“So good for me, aren’t you? Take my cock so well, like you were born just to be my toy.”

Woah. Where did Mike learn to talk like that? It excited Will more than he’d like to admit, and his cock grew hard once again. He had already came in his pants once. If Mike kept talking like that, he would definitely be doing it again.

Soon, Mike’s thrusts became erratic and desperate, and he was cumming down Will’s throat without warning.

“Shit! I’m sorry.” Mike pulled out quickly, kneeling down to check if he was okay. Will didn’t miss a beat though, swallowing the hot liquid and even licking his lips.

“Tasty.” Will could dirty talk too. “Mm.”

Mike got to his feet.

“So Will, this is awkward, but I kinda have to pee.” Will was still on his knees, sucking his fingers.

“Should I go in my pants too?” He teased.

“You should go on me.” Mike was not expecting that.

“You want me to piss… on you?”

“Yes. Please.” Will looked up at him with pleading eyes, opening his mouth up and sticking out his tongue. Mike grabbed the base of his cock and aimed it at Will’s chest.

“Ready?” Will had never been more ready for something. He itched to feel the warm liquid cover his body. He started pissing, the spray staining through Will’s shirt.

“Fuck.” Will closed his eyes and let Mike defile him, treating him as his own personal urinal. It felt good, his shirt grew warm with every stream that hit him, and watching Mike’s face as he relieved himself brought him close to the edge again.

Will came for the second time when Mike finished and shook himself off, smirking down the now soaked boy under him.

“Did you cum?” Mike asked softly, pulling Will to his feet. Will felt cold all over now. The piss was drying.

“Yeah. I did.” Now he was nervous. What if this was a one-time thing? What if Mike didn’t actually like him? Mike saw the conflicting emotions on his best friend’s face and swooped in to kiss him.

“Hey. I like you. This was fun. I want to do it again. And maybe I want us to be more.” Will couldn’t hold back a smile.

“I like you too, Mike.”


End file.
